


Now I Understand

by Svedjik



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: But it most likely is, F/F, F/M, Hopefully not terrible, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kind of all over the place, Post-Grima War, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svedjik/pseuds/Svedjik
Summary: After years of wondering why her parents ever got married, Nah finally understands.





	Now I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is the first thing I'm writing that is neither a terrible original work nor posted at 1 in the morning (hopefully). Its a little idea I had after going through Nah and Henry's support conversations. Comments are greatly appreciated. I'm not good at writing dialogue so there isn't much of it. I hope that isn't too much of a turn off.

The fight against Valm had been long and tiring. Not nearly as long as the fight against Grima and the Risen in her original timeline, sure, but tiring nonetheless. During the whole thing, Nah had been getting to know her parents and what they were like before the end times. One thing always nagged at the back of her mind, however: how the HELL had her parents gotten together in the first place? Her mother was so carefree and childish, even at the ripe, young age of one thousand, while her father was dark and always cracking jokes, even in the midst of battle! She was always asking her father about how they met and fell in love, but Henry, ever the practical joker, always dodged the question, preferring simply to make a humorous remark and walk off. After the final battle, Robin's disappearance, and subsequent reappearance, however, the young Manakete would finally have her questions answered. 

Of course, once Robin had been found, the next logical step was to hold a celebration for the previously deceased Grandmaster. She was, after all, the one responsible for saving the damn world and celebrations for people who come back from the dead are basically tradition at this point. Nah decided to start the party off with her own husband, Morgan, who was relieved beyond belief that his mother had returned. Seeing his father and sister suffer in her absence was painful enough to witness, but going through it alone would have been nigh unbearable if Nah and the rest of the Shepherds hadn't been there to console the young royal tactician. Nah and Morgan sat quietly off to the side, watching some of the other Shepherds and Ylissean citizens dance and have a good time. Ylisstol's palace was more than large enough to accommodate a portion of the population and the party was raging. But that question still knocked around in the back of Nah's head. 

 Henry and Nowi were walking through the spacious courtyard of the palace, trying to escape the madness of the party. Normally, the fun-loving couple would be soaking up the attention, but they had another idea. Creeping through the shadows while trying not the snicker and giggle was one of the hardest things the two had done, but the result would be worth it. Chrom and Robin were curled up in their own "hidden" corner of the courtyard, blissfully unaware of the dark mage and dragon sneaking towards them. But, as the wannabe tricksters were ready to surprise the Exalt and his wife, a cheerful voice sounded out, "Hey you two! Get in here with the rest of us!". Watching their two would-be victims walk inside, Henry and Nowi decided to join them. After all, the two did love to have fun.

* * *

As the night went on, slowly, but surely, the number of people dwindled until only the Shepherds remained. They had all gathered in the ball room to properly welcome Robin back. After hours of partying, most people were exhausted, but not Henry and his wife. They finally had their opportunity to show their daughter why they got together in first place, to prove to Nah that they did, in fact, belong together. They knew she was watching them, waiting for an answer to the question she'd had for so long. Nah and Morgan looked on as the two most immature and childish soldier the Shepherds had danced and joked perfectly, like two pieces to a puzzle. Nothing mattered to Nah in that moment, as she saw her parents together in perfect sync, she finally understood that her parents, as childish as they could be, were perfect. Morgan nudged his wife, getting her attention. He nodded over at another couple, that most people either questioned or were surprised at the existence of: Lucina and Severa. The two were always at each others throats, opposites in a different way than Henry and Nowi. But in that moment, watching his sister dance with the red-haired mercenary, Morgan finally understood why everyone fought. It wasn't just to save the world, thought that was certainly a benefit, but it was to be able to spend time with the one they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making it through what is probably an absolute dumpster fire of a story. I know my writing style probably leaves much to be desired, but, hey, at least I tried.


End file.
